


管教

by littlewenkissyou



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou
Summary: *真空/dirty talk/口交/足交





	管教

**Author's Note:**

> *真空/dirty talk/口交/足交

祁醉只不过在于炀匆匆往自己的房间赶的时候随手摸了把他的屁股，就意外地发现没有摸到内裤的轮廓，他立刻反应过来他的小炀神没穿内裤。

“这么着急回屋干什么？小哥哥，你没觉得你少穿了点东西吗？”祁醉转过身来望着于炀略显仓皇的背影，目光下移到每当他迈腿就会稍微绷紧的臀部，吹了声流氓哨，轻而易举地绊住了他的脚步。

险些一个踉跄撞上房门的人连忙欲盖弥彰地用手捂在臀部，转过身来让祁醉看不见后面的细节，却被红透的脸出卖了。他刻意躲闪开挑逗意味浓重的两束目光，左手慌乱地摸上门把手，支支吾吾地解释道：“没有……唔……队长，我先回屋换件衣服……”

祁醉暗笑于炀在他面前还是藏不住哪怕一分一毫的小秘密，也不掰开他握在门把手的左手，只是走到他身侧，指尖蹭过本该有内裤轮廓的地方，吐息烫在开始泛红的耳垂：“我看着你换，顺便检查检查你有没有少穿东西。”

于炀低头躲避来自后方的足以烧红耳垂的高温气息，咬紧了下唇似乎在考虑怎样才能隐瞒住这个羞耻的秘密，犹豫片刻后却还是打开了房门：“队长，你……你还是别看着我换了，我……”

“怎么？是不好意思让我看着你换，还是……”祁醉尾随于炀进屋，反手锁上了房门，几步就将他逼得背对衣柜退无可退，随暧昧话语溢出唇缝的吐息在愈发狭窄的空间内急剧升温，“经不起我的检查啊？”

他看似随意地握住于炀的手腕，实则是连带着他的另一只手腕一起，用左手牢牢扣在他头顶的柜门上。于炀只剩下一具冒了情色苗头的身躯，不得不正面和祁醉相对，而祁醉居高临下地将他的慌乱尽收眼底，还有只空闲的右手，随时可以肆无忌惮地在于炀的肌肤上游走。

抬头是祁醉翻腾欲望的眼睛，垂眸是自己的下半身与祁醉顶上来的裆部，于炀一时间不知道该看向哪里，只得紧贴住柜门，别过头来结结巴巴地准备坦白：“我没穿……唔……我回屋拿一条新的换上……”

口不择言间急促的呼吸撞进祁醉的衣领，在他滚烫的胸膛上融化成一片温热的水雾，同样剧烈地一起一伏着。祁醉目睹了于炀心理斗争的全过程，心软了一大半，他直接把右手挤进于炀的臀部和柜门之间，手掌托住右半边臀瓣，感受着不同于平日的光滑。

他前倾身子，下压些许，下体抵在于炀的裤裆，着力在最为突起的地方碾了两三次，声音低沉到沙哑：“告诉我，你没穿什么？”

“我……我错了，我没穿……内裤……唔……”于炀被撞得大腿根直发颤，眼睁睁看着性器将裤裆顶得更高却束手无策，整个人软在柜门上，任由祁醉的手摸在臀部，加重他内心的羞耻感，“队长……我错了……”

祁醉考虑到于炀勃起时，龟头会在没有内裤保护的情况下死死顶住裤裆，可能会磨疼他敏感的地方，于是收了胯，给他留下绰绰有余的空间，右手在他的臀部轻拍了几下：“早交代不就好了，那告诉我，为什么没穿内裤就出来了？”

亲口说出自己没穿内裤这个事实就几乎是于炀的极限了，让他面对面告诉祁醉自己没穿内裤的原因，除非是达到沸点的情潮，否则光凭言语基本是撬不开他的嘴了。晨勃加上刚刚经历的一些不可告人的事情令于炀的下体持续胀大，龟头的嫩肉顶在不知比内裤的布料粗糙多少倍的运动裤上，磨得他轻“嘶”了一声。

“如果让除我以外的人发现炀神没穿内裤怎么办？幸亏卜那那他们今天一大早就出去玩了，否则要是让他们看见我祁醉的童养媳这样就出来了……”祁醉从于炀的臀部上收回手，大拇指隔着裤子抚上他的龟头，把每一处的突起和凹陷都摸得清清楚楚。

于炀不敢低头看自己的龟头在祁醉手指下的情况，在性欲和他的逼问下憋得耳尖都点上了红晕，半阖着眼结结巴巴地说：“今天早上……你起床之前顶了我一下……然后，然后我就……那个了……本来我想直接回屋的，可是实在是……忍不住了，我就去卫生间……解决了一下……结果不小心弄到内裤上了……唔……我就只好这样回我的房间再拿一条新的……”

祁醉在心里低骂了一声自己真是畜生，还没什么进一步的动作，单单是听于炀解释完没穿内裤的原因就硬了。他用指肚缓缓摩挲着于炀被运动裤的布料紧紧裹覆的龟头，毫无责备意思地低斥：“我的内裤你又不是没穿过，为什么不换上我的？你这样不穿内裤直接穿运动裤，还刚刚解决完，我真怕给你这小龟头上的嫩肉磨坏了……小哥哥，疼吗？反正我很心疼……”

听祁醉提到“我的内裤你又不是没穿过”，于炀感觉有几丝湿润被龟头的嫩肉挤出了马眼。他当然记得自己穿祁醉内裤的那一次，刚穿上没多久，祁醉就贴着他耳后好心提醒他，他在跟他视频聊天的时候在这条内裤上射过。于炀手忙脚乱地就要将它脱下来，却被祁醉握住了性器。两人折腾一番后，内裤上隐约可见的白色液体轮廓上就斑驳了新的一层白浊。

“我穿过你的，但是……我不想弄脏队长的内裤……”于炀终于斟酌出既能表达自己的意思又不过于露骨的措辞，暂时逼退了袭上脑海的一个个少儿不宜的画面，怯生生地回答祁醉的问题。

祁醉也因于炀的反应而回忆起那次爱欲的交叠，忽然察觉出按在他龟头的指尖若有若无地萦绕着潮湿，伏低了身子凑到他唇边，舌尖勾过唇角，余光不忘朝下方瞥去：“以前是弄湿内裤，现在是连运动裤都会弄湿，本事大了啊……这样吧，你给我详细地描述一下你刚刚是怎么自己解决的，我就帮你。”

于炀又怎么好意思描述这种极其隐私的事情，可龟头与裆部布料相蹭的感觉又的确磨人，他突然想起祁醉在性事上总是吃软不吃硬，便仓促地深吸了几大口在过近距离间流动困难的空气为自己壮胆，找好大致方向后闭着眼撞上了祁醉的唇。

送上门来的柔软让祁醉也愣了片刻，但是他立刻就明白了于炀一反常态的主动的用意，将他裹挟着讨饶意味的吻照单全收。才两唇相碰地温柔亲吻了不到半分钟，祁醉的舌尖就不安分地往于炀唇间的缝隙中钻，大拇指随着舌头搅动的节奏碾弄他开始冒水的龟头。

他抬眼看于炀，见他紧闭着双眼不肯面对自己主动点燃的唇舌欲火，就变本加厉地凑近了他，睫毛尖堪堪挑动于炀的眼睫毛，声音尽数被吞没在唇瓣咬合的吞咽之间：“炀神今天好主动，可是……一码归一码，我只能考虑下手轻点儿，你还是要给我描述，不然就……不许射。”

于炀只听清了“不许射”这三个字，性器被祁醉摸得又胀又硬，他急得想稍稍把裤腰扯松半圈，却无论如何也挣不开祁醉左手的钳制。他只能尽己所能，凭借嘴唇，牙齿和舌头来取悦祁醉，用心理上的羞耻换来生理上的释放。

“唔……队长……先不亲了好不好？我给你描述……唔……哈……”于炀又感觉有一股不可抑制地流出马眼的液体濡湿了裤裆，他深知自己不能再耽搁了，否则依祁醉在的流氓手段，肯定能跟他僵持着，硬生生让他被摸到射在运动裤里。他慢慢张大双唇的间隙以便祁醉后撤舌尖，看着接吻结束后逐渐拉长的银丝，终于暂时松了一口气。

祁醉放任于炀如同被狼吓退的羔羊一般离开自己的唇，舌尖慢条斯理地将欲断未断的银丝卷入口中，摆出副仔细品尝的模样盯住身前少年被唾液润得光滑饱满的嘴唇，期待着从这两瓣青涩的唇间所逼出的淫词：“洗耳恭听。”说罢他便下移目光，不再给于炀视觉上的压力，垂下眼帘来看他支起帐篷的腿间与自己鼓起的裆部。

都上膛了。

纵使感觉不到祁醉的注视，于炀也找不到相对含蓄的词汇来描述洗手间里自己的所作所为。其实他对自渎细节的记忆也不是很清晰，只是当时欲火焚身，急切地脱下裤子，手自然而然地握上去，又恰好某次欢爱的画面撞入脑海。接下来的事情只不过是水到渠成，手上的动作因脑中的爱欲翻滚而越加激烈，再从无边欲海中抽身时，掌心和内裤都已经是一塌糊涂。

“反悔了吗？射在运动裤里可是要自己洗干净的。”祁醉料到了于炀的犹豫不定，忍住了没抬眼看他，手指轻轻向右一挪，随即自其中一瓣嫩肉的边缘反方向重重碾了回去。

碾在龟头上的大拇指的移动速度循序渐进地加快，于炀感觉到支撑两腿的力气都在无形中缓缓流失，其他感官的感知能力被磨去刺痛神经的棱角，只有性器官的感知能力在飙升，猛烈地折磨着他的中枢神经。

“唔……我就是脱了内裤之后，就……就握上去了……然后，嗯……哈……然后上下……就是，就是上下动……”于炀甚至觉得自己如果自己再这样被祁醉摸下去就要腿软得跪在他胯下了，喉结迟疑着缓慢滚动了几下，终于勉强挤出让人面红耳赤的字眼。

祁醉被于炀过于概括性的不连贯字眼逗得低笑出声，虽然还没有听到后面的关键部分，但是看在他战胜羞耻心的份上，还是伸手帮他解开了系紧的裤带，指节有意无意地刮过肚脐，刺激得他陡然绷紧腹肌。本就宽松的运动裤在解开裤带后更是松松垮垮地挂在腰间，经过于炀几次小幅度的扭动就往下滑去，露出了一痕穿内裤时勒出的淡淡红印。

他饶有兴致地将虎口卡在那道红痕上，加了几成力度掐住，无名指和小指贴合住于炀腰间的曲线，目光恨不能顺着引人遐想的腰身下滑到敏感部位：“就这么简单吗？那……你的手上下动的时候，你有没有想我？有没有想象这是我的手……你还记得你给我洗内裤的那次吗？你都知道要把我的内裤洗干净，为什么轮到自己的时候就连内裤都不穿了？”

他一次性抛出的问题太多，而且个个都直刺于炀的私密，于炀只顾着偷偷扭腰，给性器的勃起留下宽敞的空间，突然被祁醉掐住腰时才意识到自己还欠他几个敏感的问题。他不经意地一瞥就好巧不巧地落在祁醉腿间，又连忙快速挪开，声线和大腿根一样软得厉害：“我想你了，就是因为想到你了，才……射出来……我记得那次……队长……唔……我记住了，这次是因为有点……有点意外，队长，哈……”  
“不懂生理卫生的小朋友的确需要好好管教一番。”

于炀还没来得及细细品味“管教”的弦外之音，运动裤就被祁醉拽着裤腰扯了下来，没有内裤裹覆的性器挺立在腿间，黏糊糊的淡粉色龟头往下滴着淫水，再衬上少年浮着湿红的面颊，令人想凑上去舔化这淫荡的一幕。他想到祁醉还要依言帮自己解决，目光就越过这根粗大的东西直抵脚尖，生怕被浊液黏上似的：“别看……队长，我自己解决就好了……嗯……唔！”

话音未落，祁醉就单膝跪地，在下一滴精液滴落之前把于炀的龟头含进嘴里。他没有一次性含得很深，只是浅浅地含到了足以完全含住龟头的地方，舌尖从嫩肉的侧面开始舔弄，不急不缓地勾勒着外沿扫了一圈。敏感的龟头被粗糙的裤裆磨了许久，湿热柔软的环境顿时让它放松下来，卧在祁醉的舌尖挤出精液来。

在没遇到祁醉之前，于炀对于口交的认识仅仅是被口交的为上位者，而口交的那一方则是在性事中被进入的一方。但是祁醉第一次给他口的经历就彻底颠覆了他的认知，他仰面躺在床上，顺着胸膛望下去，祁醉正用手玩弄着他勃起的性器。他小心翼翼地问祁醉是否确定要这样，是否要交换双方的位置。祁醉没有正面作答，双手掐住他赤裸的腰身，埋头就含住了那根欲望。

他从没想过竟然有人能够将普通的唇舌，连带着嗓眼都在口交的过程里运用得炉火纯青。祁醉含着他的性器问了许多色情的问题，他的内心告诉他不能作答，酥软的身体却强迫他的双唇一张一合。他快被祁醉含化了，明明被含住的人是他，他却软得像被进入的那一方，不，应该说原本就是。最后他在祁醉口中释放，祁醉后来对他是亲吻抑或进入已经不重要了。

“啊……嗯！唔…….哈……啊……”祁醉轻抿了一下嘴唇，于炀只觉一种过电般的酥麻由胯部延伸到足尖，它所经过的所有肌肉都失控地松弛，腿软到打颤。他条件反射地将好不容易获得自由的双手插进祁醉的发间寻找平衡点，幸好被祁醉及时抓住大腿，身子骨才不至于软得散架。

祁醉的两只手都抓在于炀白嫩的大腿根，四指抵在后面，大拇指掐在正前方。他吸吮着被唾液和精液的混合物包裹的龟头，舌尖逗弄完那几瓣嫩肉就一门心思往不断冒水的马眼处钻，低哑的嗓音都开始黏糊起来：“不好好穿内裤保护你的小龟头，就别怪我用嘴了。”

正要漫出马眼的精液被祁醉的舌尖迎头堵了个正着，大部分挤碎在舌尖，小部分在簇拥马眼的嫩肉侧面四散开。湿润的舌尖碰上炙热的性器，于炀舒适得顾不上羞耻心，吟出声比平时音调高上一个八度的呻吟，音节发到大半时才囫囵吞咽下尾声。

“轻轻踩上来，帮我。”祁醉腾出只手来脱下外裤和内裤，稍稍松口，飞快地在于炀的马眼上啄了一下，仰起头看他欲仙欲死的神情。按捺已久的性器在于炀脚边硬挺着，仿佛无声的性暗示。

于炀从没试过足交，生怕踩疼了祁醉，于是把拖鞋脱在一旁，试探性地将不着鞋袜的双脚朝中间并。也不只是哪只脚的侧面先碰到了这根硬挺的巨物，微凉的足侧和滚烫的性器形成强烈的温度反差，于炀不敢再有较大的动作，只是一左一右地前后慢慢挪动着脚，虚夹着阳具轻搓。

他的胆怯也是在祁醉的预料之内，祁醉的膝盖跪得更靠前了些，嘴唇所含到的位置轻而易举地超过了龟头。他抿住茎身，再徐徐向后舒展颈部，唇尖又触到龟头最底端时深嘬一口，响亮的“滋滋”声盖过于炀时高时低的喘息。炀神就是炀神，真是无师自通，于炀并不知道现在自己并起双脚伺候祁醉性器的动作就是足交的方法之一。

“啊……我，我真的不会……哈……嗯……”于炀在祁醉唇舌吮吸的鼓励下颤抖着抬起右脚，右脚悬空了几秒却不知道该落在哪里，最终凭借着自己对足交的想象，脚跟极尽轻柔地踩在了祁醉的龟头上。他完全不敢低头瞥一眼脚下这视觉冲击强烈的画面，脚趾紧张地蜷缩起来，却还是不可避免地勾到了几根性器根部的耻毛。

祁醉也不禁闷哼了一声，性器在于炀踩上来的一瞬间就又胀大了许多，龟头被他的脚跟踩着压在左脚光滑的脚面上，才蹭了几下就蹭出了点湿润。作为奖励，他仰头把于炀的性器含进了大半，还不忘用黏连沙哑的低音指导他：“你这不是会了吗？对……就这样，等会儿可以用脚趾夹住，也可以踩上来往下滑……”

于炀刚按照祁醉所说的松开脚跟，换用脚趾夹弄，那根前端湿漉漉的性器就不由自主地微微向上翘了翘。他用臀部顶着柜门以免被祁醉含到全身乏力，脚趾小心地夹住龟头，把敏感的部位置于脚趾柔嫩的内侧搓捻。祁醉愈显粗重的吐息烙在潮湿的耻毛上，瓦解于炀胯部应有的力量。

柔嫩的龟头被于炀刺激得连连挤出淫液，黏稠的液体糊在两趾相接的凹陷处，当龟头再次被脚趾搓弄着深入趾间时，它就陷进自己方才射出的白浊里，挤压出色气的水声。祁醉趁机打量着于炀的左脚脚腕，的确是个适合射精的地方，他这样想着，又是一个大幅度的仰头，把于炀的龟头卡在了嗓眼。

“小哥哥……想射就射出来，都射进我嘴里。”为了让于炀的龟头清晰地感受到嗓眼收缩时带来的近乎高潮的感觉，祁醉连续咽了几口混杂精液的唾沫，龟头的嫩肉在嗓眼的一收一缩间被挤到略微变形，马眼的收缩也跟上了嗓眼收缩的节奏。

于炀感觉身体的腰部以下完全被祁醉掌控了，祁醉的嗓眼每收缩一次，于炀渴求射精的欲望就强烈一分，脚趾也就本能地将祁醉的龟头夹得更新，摩挲得更用力。他的耳畔只有震耳欲聋的情欲在轰鸣，泄出唇间的低喘是性爱的伴奏：“快了……队长……..嗯！啊…….”

祁醉将于炀的龟头抵死在嗓眼，尽力加快嗓眼收缩的频率，和嗓眼一起用力的双手紧紧掐住他的大腿根，稍微松劲时，白嫩无瑕的肌肤就会横上几道新鲜的红痕。他嗅着在鼻尖弥散开的浓郁腥味，琢磨着是时候让自己粗硬的性器也在于炀脚下释放一回了：“再踩一次……用力一点。”

夹紧龟头的两趾发着颤松开，右脚脚跟先是踩上被耻毛环抱的性器根部，然后沿着硬挺的茎身一点一点往下顺。顺到即将碰上龟头时，祁醉已经把龟头挪到了于炀左脚的脚背上，于炀的脚跟加了三成力度碾上去，龟头的下部抵在他的左脚，上部在脚跟下被碾弄。

“唔！”有力的收缩绞着龟头刺激出精液，于炀的瞳孔也在祁醉最后一次猛烈收缩的同时收缩了一下，性器所处的口腔被黏稠的液体填满，略有些凉意的左脚脚腕也缠上了黏腻的感觉。

他们在情潮的浪尖释放。


End file.
